The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Header compression mechanisms can be employed to compress packet traffics to save bandwidth over bandwidth limited links. However, header compression can be computational intensive, and a mobile device may not have enough resources to compress all of the packets received at a header compressor.